


【迹冢】《Make my Wish come True》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 平安夜快乐！圣诞快乐！新年快乐！2020.12.30，和墨尔本说再见。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光





	【迹冢】《Make my Wish come True》

求婚仪式很简单，一枚戒指，两位主角，亚拉河畔人潮涌动，新年烟花开在对岸。不需要单膝跪地，不需要大捧玫瑰，当戒指套上左手无名指的瞬间，一切让时间作证，以吻封缄。

男单四分之一决赛散场后的人群熙熙攘攘，推得手冢只能顺着人流不知朝哪一个出口走去。好容易等人群散开一些，酷热的阳光兜头撒来，刺目的光线让手冢下意识停了一步，跟在后面的人猝不及防地撞上了他的后背。  
“抱歉。”陌生人说。  
手冢表示不用在意，那人却半扶着他的手臂往前走了几步：“小心，别再让人撞到你。”  
手冢愣怔着被带离人群，他转过头去，视线里的金色短发在阳光下分外张扬，而发梢半掩的蓝色眼睛在看到手冢正脸时闪过一丝惊讶。  
那人问：“手冢国光？”  
手冢点头：“是我。”  
“看来今天是被幸运女神眷顾的日子。不过，我以为会在赛场上看到你。”  
手冢倒也没想瞒着，云淡风轻的语气仿佛说的不是自己：“澳网结束我会宣布退役。”  
对方愣了一下：“原来是这样，我很抱歉。”  
手冢不太擅长和粉丝交流，他说了声再见就打算转身离开。  
“等一下，这是你的门票么？”  
手冢再次回头，那人扬了扬刚刚捡起的卡片，眼角下那颗泪痣尤其明显。  
手冢接过门票确认，却听那人说：“这个座位号很巧是我的生日。可以请求手冢先生在门票上签名，并赠送给我吗？”  
手冢下意识地看了眼门票上面的数字——  
Section: 10，Row: A，Seat Number: 4。  
他没有拒绝，取出笔：“请问如何称呼？”  
金发碧眼的粉丝眼睛亮了一下：“迹部景吾。”  
手冢签完字，漫不经心地看了眼人群：“以前来这里是为了参加比赛。今年只做一回纯粹的观众，好像也多了不少不同的乐趣。”  
“没有遗憾？”  
“这话可不能对一个即将退役的选手说啊。”  
迹部笑着道歉：“抱歉，失礼了。”  
手冢向他道别，但十分钟后，手冢在电车站台上又一次看见他张扬的笑容，比头顶的艳阳热烈。迹部毫不见外地挥挥手：“又见面了。”  
手冢很意外，却微不可察地弯了眼角，他发出邀请：“我去亚拉河畔，你一起来么？”

亚拉河畔是网球选手爱去的地方之一，很多澳网大满贯得主都有在此拍照留念的喜好。  
一月底的南半球，天气酷热难耐，飘扬的澳网广告旗随处可见，底色是标准的硬地球场蓝，旗帜上面白色的澳网AO标志硕大显眼，整体的冷色调稍稍消解了游人心里的燥热。  
但很不幸的是，二人换乘了最老式的观光电车，没有空调，车窗是唯一的散热口。南半球夏日的午后，闷热无比的车厢，迹部生无可恋地和游客挤了一路，差点虚脱。  
到站，下车，手冢带着迹部在树荫遮蔽的长椅坐下，自己去路边的自动贩卖机买了两瓶冰水，他递了一瓶给迹部：“你还好么？”  
迹部把冰凉的水瓶贴在脸上，舒了口气：“本大爷再也不要坐那种挤死人的电车。”  
手冢很理解地点点头：“地方特色，辛苦了。”  
吹过脸颊的风是温热的，比东京的夏天要干燥很多。等迹部缓过神，二人起身沿着树荫往前边走。王子桥离他们不远，桥下有三道桥拱，大小游船从中穿过。两人走出桥洞，阳光兜头而来，迹部企图站在一侧替身边的人挡住强烈日光，结果发现手冢比自己还高出一截。  
真幼稚。迹部自嘲。  
他注意到手冢白皙得不像常年在烈日下暴晒的肤色，下意识摸了摸自己的胳膊。被阳光照射到的地方有隐约的烧灼感，然而手冢连表情都没有变过，仿佛热烈的阳光对他毫无影响。  
迹部喝光瓶子里的水，顺手丢进垃圾箱。不远处有同样对烈日无所畏惧的游客正聚在一起拍照。两人信步从他们身旁走过时，被拦下请求帮忙拍集体照。迹部顿时戏精上身，他侧过脸低声问手冢：“被认出来了吗？”  
手冢瞥了他一眼：“完全没有的事情。”  
迹部接过相机：“啊嗯，真是遗憾。”  
小小的插曲过后，两人继续他们的散步行动。  
手冢作为世界级网球选手，几乎每年都会来此参加比赛。迹部全球出差，也自然不会对这个城市有多陌生。两人有一句没一句地聊着天，话题不多不少，气氛倒也不尴尬。  
两人之间的话题跳跃性很强，他们刚聊完一件事情，迹部就接着问出毫不相关的问题：“猜一猜明天的比赛结果如何？”  
手冢语气轻描淡写：“半决赛已经毫无悬念。”  
“啊嗯，那决赛呢？”  
“同样毫无悬念。”  
迹部压了压帽檐，嘴角的笑意遮挡不住，他忽然问道：“手冢，你半决赛的座位号是多少？”  
手冢看了他一眼，掏出手机，找到订单记录——Section: 10，Row: A，Seat Number: 4。  
和四分之一决赛一模一样的数字，连续三天。  
“你入侵了订票系统吧。”  
“只是随机的巧合。”

夜晚的城市早早地安静下来，是和东京完全不一样的老派作风。迹部周末回国，他临时起意想买些礼物却发现街边店铺早已歇业。  
街道冷清，气温却并不凉爽。这时候还在营业的只有地下商场，迹部拎着买好的巧克力和礼物包装纸，在商场出口处碰到了熟悉的面孔。  
“晚上好，手冢。”  
“晚上好。”手冢拎着伞，伞尖下因为停顿而汇聚了一小滩水渍。  
“下雨了么？”  
“是的，还不太大。”  
迹部从手提袋里取出一盒巧克力递过去：“门票和签名还没来得及谢谢你。”  
手冢没有推辞：“巧克力？我很喜欢。”  
迹部心满意足地笑道：“那么晚安，手冢。”  
地下听不到雨声，迹部乘电梯上楼，到出口才发现大雨倾盆。天地之间除了雨声再无其他，迹部叹了口气，他没有开车，只能等雨停了再走。  
南半球的雨说来就来，雨水如幕倾泻而下，迹部坐在台阶上，街对面闪烁的灯牌在雨水里朦胧。电车到站的车铃穿透雨声，站台离迹部坐着的地方只有几步远，他选择站起来冲进雨幕。  
“迹部……”  
迹部堪堪在车门关闭前挤进车厢，他闻声回头，只见手冢撑伞站在出口台阶上，想要拉住他衣角的手还没来得及收回去。  
车门关上了。  
迹部隔着车窗向手冢挥手告别，大雨里看不清对方的眉眼。希望明早的天气能够好起来吧，迹部看着车窗玻璃上的雨痕和自己湿漉漉的倒影，有些期待地想。然而天不尽遂人愿，第二日清晨，雨虽然停了，但天空依然阴沉。  
迹部站在顶层公寓的落地窗前俯瞰市区，巨大的摩天轮尽收眼底，风推海水，海港停泊的游艇桅杆微动。临近下午的时候，迹部点开新闻广播，正在播放的天气预报是大雨以及降温。  
昨日还是盛夏，今天仿佛瞬间进入深秋。  
吃过晚饭，迹部换上长袖衬衫，拎着伞出门。  
雨水在迹部踏入场馆的那一刻落了下来，球场的顶棚早已提前关闭。大雨挡不住观众的热情，偌大的球场只有击球的回声。  
迹部昨晚临时买了半决赛和决赛的门票，尽管价格高得令人咂舌。由于无法选座，他只能遥遥看着对面观众席上那个模糊却熟悉的轮廓。  
半决赛的结果毫无悬念，迹部兴趣寥寥，提早出了球场，绕道对面出口处打算堵人。大雨未停，他撑着伞站在场馆外，雨水敲打伞面的声音，比昨晚敲在电车窗玻璃上的要沉闷得多。  
迹部不是个迟钝的人，昨夜雨幕里的情景让他心神不宁。大雨模糊了对方的眉眼，车门和车窗上横流的水渍阻隔了迹部的视线。他捏了捏眉心，雨天低气压和睡眠不足让他有些疲惫。  
最后的拉锯战比迹部预计的要长，但输赢早已注定。观众涌出来的时候，雨势终于小了不少，而天色已经黑透。迹部怕伤到人，顺势收了伞，飘飞的雨丝挂在他的发梢上，凝成水珠摇摇欲坠。  
迹部抬眼四顾，忽然一哂，就算是那人，身高在本地人当中只能算普通，而那浅茶色头发在一堆五颜六色里更是相当不显眼。  
迹部的目光在人群中逡巡，他稍微踮了踮脚，再次向场内望去，仿佛心有灵犀一般，有人偏过头和他目光相接。后来迹部偶尔会想，那时候人山人海熙熙攘攘，一片嘈杂之中，如果手冢没看见他，两人会不会就此错过。  
手冢顺着人潮挤过来，额前刘海沾了汗水湿气，看起来很柔软，他说：“抱歉，让你久等了。”  
迹部诧异，对手冢的问候相当意外，明明是他自作主张在这里堵人，只有一面之缘的偶像本不该对他这样客气。不过只一瞬，迹部扬起他一贯张扬的笑容：“啊嗯，第三次见面了，手冢。”  
手冢的粉丝不少，有人当场认出偶像，呼啦一下围上来要求签名合影。手冢有意无意地朝迹部瞥了几眼，破天荒和粉丝多说了几句。  
手冢说：“我不会缺席五月底的法网公开赛。”  
迹部闻言，睁大了眼睛。  
手冢很快结束了和粉丝的交谈，他转头找人，却发现那位金发碧眼的粉丝正拄着伞魂游天外，格外出众的相貌惹来无数欣赏的目光，包括手冢自己的。迹部和手冢对上视线时还有些怔然，涌动的人群成了他们四目相对的背景。迹部下意识指尖抵着伞柄转了一圈，伞面上的水渍溅在两人的裤腿，还有几滴飞到了手冢的眼镜上。  
迹部手忙脚乱：“抱歉。”  
手冢接过迹部递来的纸巾，摇了摇头：“无妨。”他摘下眼镜擦拭，复又抬起头眯着眼睛向迹部投去一瞥。凤眼细长，眼角微翘，那一瞬，昨晚迹部记忆里被雨幕模糊的眉眼顿时清晰了起来。  
“昨晚的事……”迹部喃喃，又蓦然收住声音，他惊觉自己想太多，有些庸人自扰了。  
手冢戴好眼镜：“什么？”  
“无事，你刚刚说不会缺席法网？”  
“嗯，不会缺席。”  
迹部没有问手冢突然改变主意的原因，也没有猜测任何可能性，他微微仰起下巴，笑容张扬：“那么，本大爷很期待。”

决赛结束后迹部便回了国，之后不到两天，手冢国光回归法网的消息轰动了网球界。  
多家媒体曾预测这位网球健将将于澳网后退役，如今消息一出，谣言不攻自破。此时距法网开赛还有四个月，错过了年初几个巡回赛的手冢，开始了满世界攒积分的旅程。虽然有些比赛并非强制，手冢认为早一点恢复手感总没有坏处。  
迹部盯着直播撇了撇嘴，他本想去手冢每一场比赛的现场，但繁忙的工作不给他丝毫的念想。  
四个月很快，对手冢来说，不过是从一个夏天过渡到另一个夏天。他在赛前去了趟比赛场地，这块他曾征战无数次的红土球场，如今重立于此，冷淡如他也是百感交集。  
蓦然响起的脚步声在空旷的球场里尤为清晰，手冢转头望向观众看台，只见迹部迤迤然走到看台边缘站定，抱着胳膊居高临下，他问站在球场中央的人：“感觉如何？”  
手冢心里仅剩的一丝不真实感瞬间消失殆尽，他向看台下走去：“感觉不错，你怎么来了？”  
迹部满是笑意的目光仿佛钉在他身上一般：“来验证一下本大爷的猜测。”  
手冢停步于看台下，仰头望进迹部的眼睛，顺着他的话回问道：“验证的结果如何？”  
迹部点点头：“意料之中。”  
相似的对话曾发生在几个月前，手冢也不纠结这如同哑谜一般的答案，他知道迹部随他全世界飞的事情，于是郑重地向这位金发碧眼的粉丝道谢：“谢谢你。”  
迹部倚靠在看台栏杆上，摸了摸眼角，饶有兴趣地逗他：“要怎么谢我？”  
手冢当真垂下眉眼开始思考，迹部笑着摆摆手：“开玩笑罢了，你这么认真我会过意不去。嗯，不如这样，陪本大爷吃顿晚餐如何？”  
手冢莞尔：“好。”  
时长两周的公开赛在击球的碰撞声里高调结束。  
迹部中间有事回了一趟日本，最终有惊无险地赶在开场前到达比赛现场，一直看到手冢赢下了决赛的最后一球。  
手冢的教练和经纪人高举双手与全场一起欢呼，相比之下，手冢本人则显得淡定很多。他不着痕迹地环视一圈球场，走到看台下与教练握手。  
颁奖台搭建得很快，银色奖杯出现在众人视野。球场的转播屏幕在看台最上方，镜头扫过观众台又回到主角身上，采访内容随广播环绕全场。  
迹部没听采访在说什么，他只盯着球场上的那个人，他非常清楚这是手冢获得的第几座大满贯奖杯。隔着如此远的距离，他也能捕捉到那人冷淡面容之上掩藏不住的笑容。  
手冢走上颁奖台，从那位传奇球手的手里接过奖杯。他转身向全场致意时，终于在观众台上找到了那抹熟悉的金色。  
手冢举着奖杯，也向那人致意。  
谢谢你一直以来的支持。

法网就此结束，一个月后的温网以及三个月后的美网，手冢如同他的口头禅一样，每一刻都在不要大意地前进着。  
九月中旬，手冢手捧今年第三座大满贯奖杯，对着镜头说：“这是今年最好的生日礼物。”  
迹部坐在场内，大屏幕上正播放着手冢所有的大满贯历程，他忽然明白过来，此时的心情便叫做与有荣焉。他没忽略手冢说的“生日”二字，毕竟手冢那份公开的选手资料他早已倒背如流。  
再者，迹部自己的生日也快到了。  
若是一年前，迹部绝对不会想到自己能追星追到这种程度。这大半年来，迹部一直满世界追寻那颗星星的脚步。从第一次偶遇，到第二次相识，紧接着第三次，第四次……直到现在。  
迹部和手冢的交流其实并不多，一位有自己的公司要管理，另一位忙着训练打比赛，偶尔的空闲不过是赛后那段时间，而迹部并非每次都能前往现场。他们即使互相拥有联系方式，碍于时差和其他各种因素，最终也只能作为一个名字躺在对方的通讯录列表。  
然而即便如此，迹部还是察觉到了其中的某些变化。起初的分析结果令他措手不及，他再次尝试了其他各种方法，最终结论并没有什么不同。  
福尔摩斯说过，排除一切不可能因素，剩下的即使再不可思议，那也是真相。  
迹部承认得很干脆，事实如此，无需逃避。  
半个月后，一年一度众星云集的拉沃尔杯表演赛落下帷幕，此时距离手冢生日只有两个礼拜，迹部还没有想好给对方准备什么样的生日礼物。  
再两日后，手冢前往下一个赛场，而第一场比赛恰巧在迹部生日的前一天。迹部没有赶上这次的巡回赛，他坐在办公桌前，开着免提收拾资料：“比赛再忙也要按时吃饭。”  
赛场当地和日本只有一个小时的时差，十月的天色很早就落下帷幕，手冢走在路上，行人尽是和自己相似的东方面孔，让他熟悉又陌生。他听着迹部的嘱咐，“嗯”了一声作为回答：“你有没有推荐的中华料理？”  
迹部顿住了，这个他确实不在行，吃惯了西餐的大少爷，对日料都不甚了解，又怎会知道这个。于是他第一时间打开电脑，现场搜索起了赛场当地特色美食推荐。手冢听见隐约的键盘敲击声，在暖色路灯下微不可察地弯起了嘴角。  
“生日快乐，迹部。”  
“啊嗯，本大爷生日礼物是什么？”  
手冢偏了一下脑袋，这人声音低沉，惹得手冢不自觉去揉被震得酥麻的耳尖。他在迹部看不见的电话这端垂下眼睛：“等你来收便知道了。”  
不是由他送达，而是让对方来收，迹部对这个邀请非常满意，窗外阴沉落雨的天空和烦人的工作也丝毫不影响他现在愉悦的心情。  
“好，本大爷一定准时。”  
忍足进办公室的时候听见这么一句，于是顺嘴调侃：“准时？你又在和哪位约会呢？”  
迹部瞪了他一眼，忍足不置可否地笑着耸耸肩，丢了份资料在他桌上：“你的生日礼物。”  
迹部翻开看了看，没好气地又丢了回去：“这是你的诚意？本大爷不收没做完的工作，你是不是想让加班也变成你的生日礼物？啊嗯？”  
电话还接通着，手冢听着两人的对话，和自己身边喧闹的环境一样充满了烟火的味道。  
距离10月4日结束还有不到四个小时，忍足插科打诨了几句就主动离开了办公室，大少爷一看就是要加班赶工作的意思。忍足哪里不知道迹部是为了什么，而他明天开始就是代班，此时不溜更待何时。  
迹部看着人溜掉，好笑地哼了一声，又继续和手冢说话：“嗯，手冢。”  
“我在听。”  
电话那头传来的声音清清冷冷，混着街道喧闹嘈杂，好像十月的晚风，带来了秋天最后的盛景。  
“本大爷给你准备了生日礼物。”  
“我们明天见。”

迹部最终没能在第二天见到自己的偶像，他被临时的工作绊住了手脚。  
迹部上一次遇到类似事情还是刚刚接手公司的时候，他脸色相当难看地坐在会议桌前，会议室里弥漫的低气压让人大气不敢出，了解前因后果的忍足坐在末尾直摇头。  
会议从早上十点开到下午三点，连开三天，每日的午饭都是订了外卖直接送进会议室，然而谁都没有吃饭的心思。迹部冷着脸就事论事，等全部结束后，他一肚子脾气也消散的只剩疲惫。  
迹部在自己办公室的沙发上瘫了好久，向手冢道歉的短信早在当天就发了出去，他不想让手冢分心，也不想让自己分心。  
最新的航班信息点亮了手机屏幕，他招呼忍足道：“走了，陪本大爷去机场。”  
忍足累得差点睡过去，没想到大少爷还能这么有精神地去赶飞机，他有气无力地摆摆手：“知道了知道了……我去给司机打个电话。”  
五个小时后，迹部出现在赛事举办地的机场，他感受着同纬度的凉风，于身边正在演绎的无数重逢和离别之中给手冢发了条信息。  
“你在哪里？”  
两条回复同时到达。  
忍足侑士：“别忘了给我带签名回来啊！”  
手冢则直接发来一个地址，看起来是国家网球中心附近的酒店。迹部选择性忽视了忍足那条，打了车直奔目的地。此时晚上九点多，离手冢的生日还有不到三个小时。  
汽车窗外的路灯飞速向后退去，夜空明朗月色温和，和东京灰蒙蒙的阴雨天完全不一样，繁忙的日子已经让人忘记星光是什么颜色。  
迹部承认此刻有点多愁善感，但疲惫不给他多愁善感的机会。他被电话惊醒时，出租车刚刚到达目的地。电话是手冢打来的，迹部付完款下车，一眼便透过酒店大堂的落地窗，看到那个举着手机向他走来的人。  
手冢坐在面朝酒店门口的位置，以便第一时间能看见到达的出租车。现在他等到了要等的人。  
“晚上好，手冢。”  
“晚上好。我带去你check in。”  
“荣幸至极。”  
大少爷理所当然地选择了套房，他企图邀请手冢但被果断拒绝。虽在意料之中，他还是很惋惜。迹部本想熬到零点去楼下送礼物，但洗完澡躺上床，等到再睁开眼睛时，已是第二天天亮。  
手冢的留言在手机屏幕上展开，只有短短两句。  
“早安。”  
“比赛开始了。”  
迹部还有点缓不神来，但手机上显示的时间让他瞬间惊醒，他挣扎着跳下床，差点被拖鞋绊着崴了脚。若是忍足在此，定会笑他像因睡过头而错过约会的毛头小子。事实上，也差不远了。  
迹部赶到赛场时，半决赛正到赛末点。  
迹部不想错过这最后一刻，便直接在人满为患的外场挑了个离屏幕最近的位置坐下。半决赛最后一球，手冢正以绝对优势碾压对手。观众席上传来零星的呼喊，众人都在期待这最后的决胜。  
迹部一动不动地盯着屏幕，大屏幕上显示的最终比分是3:1，最后一球是意料之中的发球得分，那人抬手擦了擦被汗水浸湿的额角。欢呼声骤起，球迷们在迹部的身侧互相拥抱。  
手冢朝着镜头比了个手势，他知道屏幕那边有人在看，哪怕那人不在现场。迹部忽然笑了，终于被周围高涨的气氛感染。他右手抚过眼角泪痣，以此回应站在球场中心的那颗星星。  
等他们回到酒店，手冢的生日礼物准时送到。手冢惊讶地打开盒子，里面是一对袖扣，袖扣上镶嵌的是象征着彩虹的十月诞生石。  
迹部也得到了属于自己的礼物，那是一颗有着手冢亲笔签名的网球。迹部这才想起来，那晚忍足走后，他聊着天顺嘴就说了自己最想要什么。  
“本大爷可是手冢的头号粉丝呐。”  
手冢点头，我一直都知道。

决赛的结果毫无悬念，比赛结束后第二天，手冢飞往同国度另一个城市继续参赛，迹部回国。  
一个礼拜后，迹部提前抵达东半球的彼端，在莱茵河上游等待他的星星。北温带的欧洲还没有下雪，迹部知道手冢对莱茵河的特殊情感。  
与莱茵河联系最紧密的必定是德国，手冢曾在那里训练的日子漫长而忙碌。迹部坐在河畔，静静听他讲述那些事情，河风吹来深秋的凉意，杂揉进手冢的过往，一时间让人百味杂陈。  
故事很快讲完，莱茵河水朝下游奔涌而去，手冢沉默了一会，转头问道：“我们回酒店？”  
迹部裹紧衣服，故作轻松道：“早该回去了，本大爷快冻死了。”  
手冢打量了他两眼，伸手替他拽紧了领口。  
“你的表情看起来比我沉重。”  
“啊嗯？本大爷表现得很明显？”  
“没有，诈你的。”  
迹部语塞，向来能言善辩的大少爷此时被自己偶像堵得一句话也都说不出来。若是年少时候，迹部会傲娇地呛到对方哑口无言，现在他只能扶额失笑，笑声甚至有越来越大的趋势。  
河岸边空空荡荡，手冢微微垂着眼，根本不担心会有人投来异样的目光。迹部的笑声太有感染力，手冢也不自觉弯了眼角，他假装不经意偏头看向河面，渡轮激起的水浪正铺散开来。  
迹部笑够了，无意间瞥见手冢的手腕，外套掩住的衬衫袖口上钉着那对蛋白石袖扣，黑色基调闪烁着矿物的色彩，低调又华丽。  
迹部正了正神色，问：“今年还有几场比赛？”  
“这场结束，还有两场。”  
迹部开始打算接下来的行程：“这一站结束，我们去看铁塔，再下一站去看大本钟。”  
手冢毫不留情地揭穿他：“铁塔已经看过了，大本钟也是。”  
“啊嗯？什么时候？”  
“法网和温网。”  
大少爷恍然大悟：“那时候本大爷只顾着追你了，没心思去看铁塔还是大本钟。”  
手冢：“？”  
迹部觉得自己是被莱茵河的冷风吹傻了，话说出口好几分钟才意识到不对劲。他下意识一转头便对上了手冢复杂疑惑的眼神。  
“……你别误会。”  
已经误会了。  
“我还有机会解释一下吗？”  
他连本大爷都不用了。  
手冢对情感并不迟钝，他知道迹部只是追星那种意义。只是不知从何时开始，又不知到底是谁首先动了心。也许早在南半球的雨夜，手冢没来得及抓住对方衣角的那一刻，便已窥见真相。  
迹部见手冢沉默，开始反复斟酌如何才能将刚刚的话圆过去，但直觉告诉他，这样做或许会错过那个唯一的，不可能的真相。  
迹部抚过眼角泪痣，那是他有情绪的小动作：“你有什么想说的吗？”  
手冢瞥了他一眼，反问：“我该说点什么？”  
河岸很长，迹部望向遥不可及的终点：“关于刚才的话，本大爷觉得和你解释一下比较好……”  
手冢蓦然打断他的话：“我没有误会。”  
迹部顿住脚步，再抬起时已落后半步。他忽然伸手拉住了手冢的袖口，惹来对方疑惑的回眸。  
“本大爷其实是很守信的人，向来说到做到。”  
手冢眼里的疑惑更深。  
“本大爷刚才说追你，没说错。”  
“不过，在解释这个之前，本大爷有个问题，很久之前就想问了，但一直没有机会。”  
“那天雨夜，你想对我说什么？”  
迹部轻飘飘地把问题抛给手冢，他试探着给自己争取了一个缓冲时间，预设性地去想该如何应对手冢可能会给的每一种答案。  
手冢不着痕迹挣开迹部拽着他袖口的手，偏过脸答非所问：“在球赛里丢一分，追回来很容易。”  
“错过看铁塔和大本钟的机会，将来还会有。”  
“但那天晚上，我晚了一步。”  
话音落下，听者恍然，原来真相早已透彻明了。  
迹部一旦确认了一件事情，总会不自觉地仰起下巴，他的神情从探究变为了然。他目不斜视地走在手冢身侧，语调故作平静：“手冢，比赛丢掉的分数本大爷或许无能为力，但那一步并不晚。”  
十月底的风吹皱莱茵河的水面，手冢将吹乱的碎发撩至耳后，看了迹部一眼，继续往前走。  
“本大爷在意的是，手冢你给不给这个机会，让本大爷替你追上来。”  
“如果给，本大爷就在这里。”  
“如果不给，那也来不及了。本大爷说话算话，追人不会半途而废，否则不符合我的美学。”  
手冢终于停下了脚步，所有的谜底都毫无保留地摊开在两人面前，从九个月前的那个雨夜开始，到未来没有尽头的终点。  
迹部问：“所以，你的答案是什么？”  
手冢逆光站在迹部面前，神情认真而郑重：“看完铁塔和大本钟，我们去南半球过圣诞新年。”  
迹部拉过他的手，与他十指相扣：“好，本大爷答应你。”

一个月后，ATP年终总决赛，手冢以最后一局6:7失利无缘冠军，略有遗憾。不过，如此结果在总决赛稀疏平常，手冢心情甚好地和冠军握手，说了两句场面话后，转身向观众席致意。  
长达十一个月的网球赛季终于落下帷幕，紧接着圣诞的气息逐渐浓郁，商家们提前开始准备各种活动促销，大街小巷都飘着圣诞歌。  
圣诞前夕的某天早上，手冢收到邀请，准时出现在迹部的办公室。办公室的主人正坐在沙发上，好整以暇地翻着资料：“本大爷的赞助计划，你的经纪人还没和你说吧？”  
他头也不抬地摆摆手：“不要这样看着我，本大爷好歹也是公司的门面。这个看脸的社会，有宣传活动的时候还需要本大爷去充充场面。不过能让手冢你看上，也不枉费了这张脸。”  
手冢收回目光，大大方方地坐在迹部对面，给自己倒了一杯茶，对他的问题不置可否。  
迹部见人不说话，终于抬起眼皮，将计划书推到手冢面前：“本大爷的圣诞礼物。”  
手冢有些动容：“谈下这些需要多久？”  
迹部想了想：“不是很久，这个计划很早就有了雏形，唯一的意外是你在澳网退赛。当时负责这块的部门人员郁闷了好几天。”  
迹部低低地笑出声，手冢从笑声里听出了调侃。他没理会迹部的意味深长，开口道：“既然这样，我送他们一人一张签名作为补偿。”  
“啊嗯？本大爷觉得不需要。”  
手冢慢条斯理翻着材料：“知名企业苛待下属？”  
“……我吃醋了，手冢。”  
手冢终于抬起了眼皮，有点好笑地看向自己男朋友。这人微微仰着下巴，目光在手冢看过来的那一瞬迅速移开。两人都没有说话，中央空调的暖风微微拂过手边的纸张，手冢合上资料册，惹来迹部快速的一瞥。暖风带过迹部鬓角的碎发，微红的耳尖是掩藏不住的真相。  
手冢起身：“迹部，别忘了明天的行程。”  
“本大爷记性好得很。”  
手冢绕过茶几，在迹部疑惑的眼神里走到沙发背后。他仗着自己身高腿长，弯下腰在迹部的发顶落下一个吻，问：“还醋么？”  
迹部下意识摸了摸头顶，脑袋空白了一瞬，等回过神来后才心满意足地摇头。  
手冢吃了午饭后回去收拾行李，大少爷因为得到手冢公寓的钥匙而沾沾自喜。第二天傍晚，两人领了登机牌过了海关就直奔休息室。大少爷这次没有包机，一路上虽未引起多少注目礼，但他也能预料到明天新闻头条会是怎样的标题。  
“就这样顺其自然地公开？”  
“或许他们关注更多的是代言和赞助吧。”  
事实证明手冢说的没错。  
而这时候，两人已经踏上澳洲的国土，日本国内的一切喧嚣，暂时与他们无关了。四季颠倒，热浪席卷，飞机到达时正值中午最热的时候，他们拖着行李箱前往航站楼外的接机处。专车的位置非常显眼，非常贴心地让人只体验一下，又无需过多地感受南半球的烈日。  
半小时后，专车驶入迹部公寓的地下停车场，直通顶层的私人电梯缓缓打开。迹部向司机嘱咐了一句，得到确认后，拉过手冢一同进了电梯。  
明日便是圣诞前夜，公寓已经提前布置好，墙角立着缠满彩灯的圣诞树，虚拟壁炉挂上圣诞袜，而手冢还能在其他各种细节之处找到彩蛋。  
圣诞如何能少的了槲寄生，公寓的大门上没有，房间门上也没有，迹部在屋里绕了一圈也没找着那串可能挂在哪里的枝叶。  
窗外天色刚好，手冢被顶层绝佳的视野吸引，入海码头和摩天轮尽收眼底，私人游艇在河岸边一字排开，河对岸是高楼耸立的办公区域。  
手冢无意间抬头，迹部找了好半天的植物就在他的头顶。大少爷放好两个人的行李，订了午饭，洗完澡后顶着一头湿漉漉的金发，大马金刀往沙发上一坐，等着手冢帮他吹干。  
手冢拿着吹风机过来，首先弯下腰给了他一个吻，在迹部惊诧的眼神中指了指天花板，槲寄生挂在吊灯上，迹部一时间神情十分复杂。  
温暖的风吹乱湿发，细小的水珠溜过手冢指尖，迹部自言自语的嘀咕隐没在吹风机的风声里，手冢隐约听见几个字，又被风吹散。  
夏日午后，客厅的灯全部关掉，手冢坐在落地窗前出神。中央空调无声地吹出凉风，屋子里安安静静，偶尔有滑翔而过的鸥鸟在窗外低鸣。  
迹部靠在沙发上睡了过去，他梦见年初时的相遇，还有之后十个月的追寻。醒来时天色仍有余晖，手冢已经不在原来的位置。  
迹部望着天花板，思绪还未回拢，感觉仿佛庄周梦蝶。这一切好像又回到了二月初的时候，他临时起意准备去商场买纪念礼物。  
“你醒了？”  
迹部转头，手冢就站在那里。  
那一瞬，梦和现实都不再遥不可及。

天光熹微，平安夜已经结束，手冢被连夜的温存折腾得精疲力尽。迹部亲吻着自己的星星，将人拥入自己怀里。  
南半球的圣诞不会下雪，而迹部这才想起来，圣诞节当天，除了超市没有其他店铺开门营业。他轻手轻脚下了床，收拾完后下楼买菜。  
大少爷并非不会做饭，手冢被食物的香味叫醒，迷糊着走过来将脑袋搭在迹部的肩膀。  
“手冢你真的太瘦了，下巴尖得戳人。”  
“昨晚抱着嫌硌么？”  
迹部动作一顿，决定不跟还没睡醒的人计较。  
手冢就这么挂在迹部背上，意外地粘人。他半睁着眼睛看大少爷做饭，却不知自己的呼吸早已染得人耳尖通红。  
迹部关掉炉火，微微偏头问：“醒了么？”  
手冢起身：“嗯。”  
“去洗澡，一会吃饭。”  
圣诞对于两人来说，和平常没有什么两样。  
学生时期手冢一直在训练，去德国后变得热闹一些，但他也不会主动参与进去。迹部白天忙于学生会事务，晚上则一个人待在大宅，暖炉和圣诞树看似温馨，实际只有他独自一人。  
迹部做的圣诞晚餐简单却美味，手冢将礼物放在圣诞树下，迹部开玩笑说：“你才是我最想拆的圣诞礼物。”槲寄生在他们头顶，迹部用一个吻作为谢礼。手冢的礼物是一瓶雪松玫瑰香水，冷冽清淡像清晨新摘的落了雪的花朵和枝叶。  
“圣诞快乐，迹部。”  
“啊嗯，圣诞快乐，手冢。”

转眼便是元旦，忍足传来了一份非常细致的新年烟火观看攻略，两人不约而同地放弃了海港大桥和歌剧院的那场，而是留在这个初遇的城市。  
12月31日前半夜，姗姗来迟的迹部二人从市中心的人山人海里穿过，终于在零点前到达河岸。每年前来观看烟火的游客非常之多，桥下酒吧的雨棚和围栏上缠着Merry Chritmas的彩灯，觥筹交错。  
手冢双腿悬空坐在河岸边，迹部嫌弃灰尘，只得屈尊降贵半蹲在手冢身侧。  
倒计时开始，人群开始欢呼，十个数字很快，烟花绽开，光影交错四散，这是新年旧岁交替时，最后和最初的期待。  
“手冢，你有什么新年愿望？”  
“网球，和你。”

一个礼拜后，网球新的赛季开始。  
八个月后，手冢手捧新赛季第四座公开赛冠军奖杯，再一次达成年度大满贯的成就，同时也向全世界公开了他的伴侣。  
一年后，同样的元旦，同样的城市，同样的新年烟火，迹部在烟花碎屑和众人的欢呼声里，将戒指套上了手冢的无名指。他们在世界的祝福中接吻，在新年的钟声里向彼此祝愿：“新年快乐。”

All my wishes have come true. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> ps.  
> 1\. 对ATP巡回赛规则，以及网球经纪人和赞助方面并不了解，尽量模糊了细节。  
> 2\. 1970年后，男单中没有达成年度大满贯成就的选手，文中非写实，剧情需要。  
> 3\. 球场和座位号不可能一样，剧情需要。  
> 4\. 十月诞生石，这里选择了蛋白石。  
> 5\. 和生活了七年的墨尔本说再见。
> 
> pps.  
> “南天星空”系列最后一篇  
> 同系列包括——  
> 《将姓名镌刻于星辰之上》  
> 《海蓝时见鲸》  
> 《Late Summer》  
> 《Lemon》  
> 《天边无尽夏》  
> 《四月七日晴》  
> 《Melty Kiss》  
> 《Summer is here》  
> 《I knew I loved U》  
> 《星辰》


End file.
